Steven x ruby
by System OFF
Summary: Ruby starts having strange feelings for oras champion. I'll probs never continue so good luck persuading me to. (Like you wanted chapter 2 anyway lol)


I just got back from riding ina doorless jeep and my hair is a mess. its 11pm and this is all I have on my mind right now so Im gonna write about it. also issy have a snake dog named roma. so crzy iluvher,... HERE WE GPPOOOO!

* * *

><p>Ruby shot up. Looking to his clock, it read 4:15 am. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he looked to either side of his bed. Picking up a small book that he hid under his pillow, he turned on the desk light on his nightstand and grabbed a pencil that sat next to it. He flipped through pages to the next clean one and began writing.<p>

_I've been having very odd dreams lately... I would always wake up at weird times extremely hot and sweaty, and I feel uncomfortable. I would try ignoring it, but being in the position would be unbearable, so I'd get up and take a shower or something before my mom got up and went to work. But today, it feels a bit different... like, it feels kind of good? There must be something wrong with me. My dreams seem a bit too lustful for my liking... maybe that's the problem._

He closed the diary and put it back under his pillow. Getting up, he trudged downstairs into the bathroom. Discarding his pajamas in the hamper, he turned the shower nozzle on and waited for the hot water to begin pouring out. Stepping in, he started going over himself with soap and shampoo. A few times, his finger ran over "that spot" and he would jolt.

Ruby stepped out of the shower blushing. He tied a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, attempting to cover his face a bit. though it wouldn't help anything, because it seemed that his mother and the one and only Steven Stone were sitting on the couch, having a conversation. His mother must've heard him come out of the bathroom, because her head turned all the way around and she stared at him directly.

"Oh, Ruby! For the love of god. Stop standing there and go put on some clothes," she yelled at him. Steven sat still, his eyes roaming the boy's features.

Ruby caught Steven staring, so he covered his chest with his arms and marched upstairs. He got into his room and locked the door behind him. Sitting on his bed without his towel on, he looked around his room. It was clean, but his desk could use a little tidying up. He got up and put on a pair of red underwear and Khaki shorts. He dragged his feet across the carpet to his desk and began sorting his notebooks. He must've not locked his door completely, because his mother had slammed it open.

She looked a bit annoyed. "Ruby, why don't you come downstairs and introduce yourself to Steven. He seems _very_ fond of you." Ruby stopped what he was doing and obediently followed his mom downstairs.

Awaiting cross-legged sitting on the couch, was none other than Steven Stone (obviously). Outset were two cups of tea (that Ruby didn't recognize), one in front of Steven and one where his mom "was" sitting. Ruby's mom sat back down in her spot and gestured Ruby.

"H-hi ... I'm Ruby," he reached out to shake hands with Steven, who gladly accepted.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby. But you can just call me Steven. Mr Stone is my father," Steven said calmly.

"ah! My apologies Steven."

They all sat there for an awkward amount of time. No one was speaking, and it was almost silent. Ruby's breath became a little uneasy, and he was starting to feel uncomfortable again (not sexually). Steven was HOT. (Ok maybe a little bit.) He took a good look at his body, and it was slim and muscular. His face was pointed to a beautiful tip, and his mouth was not too big or small, or light or dark of color. His skin was a bit on the pale side, having a few minor scratched here and there. But his eyes. His eyes were icy blue and Ruby absolutely ADORED it. Steven was very attractive, and Ruby had accepted the fact that he totally has the hots for this older man.

* * *

><p>Ok so yeah I'll write more tomorrow or in six months im tired and I have to go to some shit play on Thursday. I payed ten dollas for it and I bet its gonna suck ass (like Steven will be doing soon jk)<p> 


End file.
